Sueño
by Niz Membrana
Summary: La vida real es cruel, eso lo saben bien las personas Aun asi, hay personas sufren mas que otras. Este es el relato de una chica que sueña, un paraíso, un mundo donde es pacifico, donde puede por las noches en paz. Sin embargo, ella no es la unica posee ese don. Otra chica igual en un mundo paralelo; comunicada por una ventana, sin hablarse, ni acercarse a ese puente entre sue


NO ES MÍA; Me ha dado el permiso de la autora real, Zim-sempai de publicarla, cambiando mínimamente unos detalles y revisar la ortografía.

Explique también este signo "regresa a la vida real".

▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ • ▬ •

**Título: **_**Sueño**_

"Otro día, otra tortura que proseguir, siempre lo mismo, siempre la misma fastidiosa vida, siempre la misma gente me miente, siempre los mismos regaños por las mismas cosas, siempre los que nunca tendré, siempre ese dolor en mi pecho consumir y desmorona lentamente, duele ... duele ".

Eso fue muy fácil, siempre fue lo mismo: levantarse, comer, hacer la tarea, hacer una pregunta por su madre, por ejemplo, injustificados pero internamente; pues nunca levantaba la voz, limitando a solo mirar el piso con lágrimas tratando de que volviéramos a sus ojos, bañarse, ir a la escuela, ver a los profesores y hacer que le gustara estar ahí, con esas amigas las que realmente no le importaban Saber, pero aun así así, querer llegar a su casa, sable problemas familiares, hermanos y madre se quejaban de su familia, en la posición fetal para sentirse seguros.

¿Qué es esto? Un poco terrorífico, las calles eran un infierno, las personas desconocidas, una mínima debilidad para atacar los demonios, los ruidos de la ciudad truenos, siempre me iba a atentar a todo lo que tenía alrededor de la mano cualquier cosa para el defensor, su casa era su santuario aunque tampoco era el cielo, más cuando estamos contentos.

-¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde quedo esa niña linda sonriente? ¿Dónde quedo mi felicidad? - La chica se preguntaba a sí misma, en su cama junto al lado de la ventana, la cual se colaba la luz blanca de la luna, mientras que se ve la respuesta.

Cerró los ojos quedándose dormida con una lágrima reservada a su mejilla.

La chica del cabello negro para abrir los ojos, se encuentra en el bosque frondoso y la cascada con los rayos del sol, se puede imaginar, las flores y los colores se adornan linderos de piedra, el cielo azul se acompaña con las nubes blancas que Se mueven lentamente con el viento al igual que las hojas, una brisa fresca que se pasa por sus cabellos acariciando sus mejillas.

Mirar su ropa, notificar el cambio de la piyama de la camiseta blanca y los pantalones holgados, un vestido turquesa, el toco por ser suave y ligero, mirar sus detalles negros de encaje en el escote de corazón y en el acabado de los pliegues del largo de la falda hasta las rodillas de su pierna a juego con unas medias negras, así como las mangas cortas; alzo sus pies para ver sus pasteles fundados en esas zapatillas negras, toco su cabello que era levantado con una pequeña coleta.

-¿Dónde estoy? Acaso. . . - abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿¡ya me morí?! -

-tranquila, sigues viva pero estás en un mundo creado para ti, en otras palabras este es TU mundo, en donde podrás estar y descansar de ese agitado mundo de fuera -

De acuerdo con un árbol, con un traje negro, pose un largo cabello azul con toques galácticos, ojos de un universo completo, una mirada amable y una sonreja de la misma manera, se acercó a la chica tomándola de la mano, la ¿Qué es?

-tranquila, cálmate, todo está bien te aseguro que estás a salvo en este lugar, yo soy el guardián de este plano, mi nombre es Jano y eres especial porque eres muy pocas personas que dejo entrar en este lugar para que puedas soñar — acaricio tu cabeza - sé que no te he ido muy bien por esa razón puedes estar aquí de ahora en adelante, por tu noble corazón-

-No entiendo ... eres un guardián ¿estoy soñando? ¿Nada de esto es real? –Diendo esto una lágrima llamada de sus ojos, tenía la esperanza de quedarse ahí y no fuera un sueño, fuera de mi vida que ha leído, de una niña para que aparezca en un mundo totalmente diferente, solo ya No quiero estar en la realidad.

-si, pero ... Estas soñando -seco la lagrima de la joven -desde Ahora en Adelante Siempre Que cierres los ojos podras Estar Aquí, podrias Decir es magia, siempre podras duermas, y vendras Harás lo que quieras, tendras tu recompensa al final de cada día –le sonrió.

La chica sonrió ante esas palabras, ese momento de la verdad. Hiciste cerrara los ojos contara del diez a cero, lo que hizo. Cerró los ojos contando.

\- 10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 -

Despertó la chica con una gran sonrisa, ese sueño le había animado hasta que su madre llego, diciéndole. . .

"¿Cuándo iba a terminar de hacer la tarea y lavar toda su ropa? ... Nos vamos a ir a ver su abuelita, no me trata bien de todos los modos, además de que no tiene que comer, pero igual la acompañara a ir a la calle que no a sus hermanos no querían ... que si se podía hacer la comida a sus hermanos "esto y más era pasaba cada mañana, suspiraba para calmarse pero se enojaba internamente sin embargo aceptó con una sonrisa para ella, la sonrisa es la época falsa

_Ruedas en ruedas voy girando voy, busco el motivo que nunca habrá._

Leyenda de la frase "Un nuevo camino para la tolerancia y los derechos de las personas." Homosexuales en la fachada del parque. La artista, al menos eso creía por sus pintas, cruzando miradas por breves momentos, causando la extraña sonrisa.

-oye dime ¿Qué piensas ser y estudiar? –Una de sus amigas le pregunto en el receso de la nada o bien bien ella estaba grabando ese encuentro, si se le puede llamar de ese modo lo que ocurrió en la mañana con esa mujer.

-Yo ... Aun no lo sé, supongo que lo que toques jaja –le contesto, ella ya ha perdido el tiempo la motivación y una meta al ver lo complicado era cualquier profesión o trabajo; No puedo fallar por ser ella, lo que hizo no valer la pena ni tratar de intentarlo, mordió sus labios al grabar - disculpan debo ir al baño -

¿En qué consiste? ¿Qué hacer? , excepto la chica del overol, con un pan a medio orden en sus labios, en la tienda de la esquina, haciendo un rumbo en el paso, un sable, el motivo del llanto de la alumna, pero el sonido de la campana, siendo el ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué debo hacer? No tener a nadie ella.

En las clases de la mente se puede leer siempre con lo mismo, justo en el momento de recordar el registro diario, era una tormenta donde ella sostenía un metal para el rayo le cayera encima. Sus días fueron solos, pasémoslos, no más, ni tenías, ni la razón de ser, ni por tanto, ni por día ni por día, ni tampoco por qué vivir.

Al llegar a su casa se acostó el registro de lo que se soñó en la noche y se preguntó si era cierto eso, si no lo era, le gustaría volver a soñar una vez más, apretar su almohada con su mano, cerrando los ojos una vez más para dormir

-Bienvenida señorita, la esperaba -se inclinó el chico de ojos galáctico.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué no puedo decir? ¿Qué no puedo hacer? lugar, él está lleno de alegría reflejado en esos orbes de una galaxia atrapado en sus propios ojos negros como la misma noche levemente rojos e hinchados por llorar en su escuela y antes dormir; Agradecida por no ser timada.

En ese momento por una ventana de otro universo alguien tiene que ver con la escena contemplando la sonrisa de los cabritos negros, sintiendo era hermoso verla, mucho más que el mundo a sus espaldas en colores vivos.

-Ese universo ¿es como este? - pregunto delatando su voz fina, siendo una chica, con la diferencia con la otra parte de su cabello hasta llegar a su espalda baja, con rayos cortos, usando un short negro ajustado y una camiseta gris con estampado de una rosa muerta contradictoria a sus colores vivos en forma de manchas de pintura.

-No, al menos en el aspecto ya que este universo fue creado para ti especialmente para tus gustos y ella tiene el suyo, pero si son parecidos en tener la misma función, ya que ahí está es cuidada y cumplir sus pedidos, atención y diversión , aquí tienes lo que pidas con decirlo, amigos, peluches, juegos, ir a cualquier parte que quieras, incluso puedes pedir un novio, pero en ese lugar no te daré más información de lo que se requiere. ojos rojos e iris verdes, esta era de cabellos negros y un collarín, pose un traje al igual que otro guardián junto a la chica de cabellos cortos - bueno podemos seguir viendo más universos –está un punto para cambiar esa ventana pero la mano de su Custodiada se alzó, interviniendo.

-Y ... ¿No podría venir a ver todos los días desde ahora? Quisiera saber cómo es ella y conocerla - mejor aún si conoces mejor, Rion -

-Puedes verla, pero no puedes ir con ella- el felino le miro serio al ver su puchero - juntar a dos personas, se ha concedido el permiso de estar en otro universo conocido como ustedes "sueño" para encontrar un momento las penurias pase a lo que seria "la vida real", podría colapsar ambos sitios y quedar atrapados en un sitio que no es nada en nada, solo se parece al espacio - al notar la inclinación y las cejas fruncidas, su custodia era quisquillosa -en simples Palabras **ningún Se Puede** Porque el equilibrio de Ambos Mundos no lo soportaría, Y Si llegaras un Cruzar tu o ella por this conección, se destruiría Ambos espacios quedando Como en el final de la ONU espacio en blanco, en la pura nada, sin salida o entrada -

-Entiendo. . . -bufo en decepción; volviendo a mirar a la chica, la cual estaba con un suave llanto, dando una punzada en el pecho, deseándole ser, y no, ese tipo. Pero si me dejas verla ¿verdad? Desde este portal o ventana como me has dicho que se llama-

-Eso sí lo podemos hacer, cuando regresamos podemos volver a ver, tal como parece coincidir en horario y eso facilita las cosas - sacó un reloj de bolsillo - pero ya es hora de despertar -

\- cinco minutos mas - le hizo ojitos y se colgó de su pierna pero la mirada severa del felino le venció- si, ya voy ... 10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... - Se fue primero la de cabello largo.

Pero al poco rato, no hay nada mejor que esa nueva chica.

(Una aclaración, al ser dos chicas ahora se diferenciara cuando narran por los títulos, por favor poner atención)

Después de estar hablando con el niño no puedo dejar de pensar en un futuro, para proseguir con la plática, tenía la mente en las nubes y dibujaba las flores de ese sitio en su dibujo donde estaba ella con ese vestido que le había encantado , ese sitio para ella era el cielo. Pero tampoco sabía que había visto alguien en ese lugar y que la gente estaba viendo cuando regresara.

-¡SEÑORITA! Ya te dije que tengas atención o la expulsión por tres días, en la tercera advertencia se irá –una maestra de altura chaparra y canas, cabello corto y lentes llamará la atención, ya será la segunda vez que te guste este día y era algo raro ya que nunca le llamaban la atención porque siempre estaba callada y solo entregaba los trabajos sacando notas decentes, casi nunca eran malas.

-claro, disculpe yo ... am ... no lo volveré a hacer –bajo la cabeza al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros que para ella eran las risas de los monstruos que atormentaban las ganas de llorar, pero una pequeña lagrima se caer en el papel con una gota que escurrir la tinta de ese boceto hecho con pluma.

Despertó en su cama, dando un suspiro, su despertador no era culpable de su humor. . . bueno si, ¿quién no le molestaría ser despertado de un bello sueño?

Sin embargo, no hay un comienzo para su rutina, desayunar, cambiarse e ir a su mural, y aprender las clases de su costoso colegio. Era buena, una de las mejores, pero aquello que era también una gran cantidad de presión, además de no ser lo que quería hacer, el arte era su pasión, no los números, letras y estudio; Pero eso no lo he visto en sus padres.

En esos días, cada vez que su obra avanzó como queria, aunque no tenia planeado nada en concreto, solo una cosa y eso fue por su sueño, justo en el centro por lo que comenzó por su hambre como rosquilla, despues de volvia un mapache , mas ahora era la chica de espaldas, con ese vestido turquesa y las flores le encantaban.

\- hoy en la noche sin falta. Sin saber, era la atención de varios transeúntes, en especial una estudiante.

Solo llegar a su casa, hizo los deberes, se peinó el cabello y limpió todo el rastro de la pintura, cocinando justo antes de la llegada de sus padres, quienes estaban complacidos, mas cuando se fue una habitación mucho antes de su hora de sueño. Los dos adultos, supieron en su interior que fue una buena elección para el colegio y las clases extras, para los niños, los niños, las niñas, los niños, las niñas, los niños, los niños, las niñas, los niños, los niños y las niñas. de impulsar a su niña.

Sin embargo, en este caso no hay nada en su pieza, salvo las libreras, ni en su computadora, ni en su computadora portátil ni en su computadora. cama y un móvil viejo de la pantalla verde, lo que era todas sus pertenencias para no ser corrompida por la inmundicia del mundo, sumando el eco de tener cada minuto de sus días estipulados; los amaba, pero no se sintiera ella misma; por sus pensamientos liberales sobre sus creencias, sus progenitores, su doble moral, como su padre, respeto por los gritos, sus ataques de ira contra su madre o ella, con la violencia física, cuando decían por su libro. Mi madre no se salvó diciendo que soy una mujer autónoma,

Su mismo conocimiento impuesto le hacia razonar todo y pedir un por que de toto, sin embargo eso le trajo el repudio de todos sus compañeros de estudio, ya que era muy pesada en hablar de cosas mas complejas y no solo de las los temas como farándula de las estrellas, alcohol, novelas, los chicos y el sexo; de este último era pecado en casa u otro tema irrelevante a su estudios o dudas cuestionando algo ya en regla en casa; ¿la solución de su padre? una tunda a punta de su cinturón de cuero, asi aprendio a no exponer ideas propias en todo le pasaba en su vida, se encerro, mostrando una imagen de niña perfecta cuando poco a poco su interior era un desastre andante dejándose en una oscuridad.

\- pues hora de ver a la chica - se miro el muslo, donde hacia poco una cuchilla paso dejando una herida, no profunda pero si lo suficiente para sangrar un poco - sip aun siento algo por mi misma - contrario al dolor sonreia, se aplico una loción desinfectante y después con un paño atornillo para no manchar las sabanas, cerrando los ojos.

\- bienvenida de nuevo - la voz de su guardián felino le agrado, mas por el ronroneo hacia por su peticion, estirándose al verse sentada en la base de un gran árbol echo de tiras de caramelo, con las hojas de gomitas, paletas, el césped era amarillo, el cielo verde, el sol verde y los pájaros volando en tierra y los animales caminando en el cielo, ríos de arcoiris y lagos de refresco, así de alocado era su mundo, un lugar sin reglas, sin preciones, hacer lo que le diera la gana.

\- que hay Rion - le saludo, dando vueltas en el cesped.

\- he estado bien señorita - sonrio, sentandose a su lado

\- ¿que te dije pulgoso de decirme asi?- le apunto acusadora en juego.

\- no lo hiciera y la llamara por su nombre -

\- EXACTO - le saco la lengua molesta, lista para hacer un berrinche.

\- he. . . ¿no iba a hablar con la chica de ayer?- paro sus acciones con esa mención.

\- cierto - sonrió, y se paro emocionada- muestra la ventana mágica -

\- como ordenes - suspiro de alivio, se habia salvado de las quejas y llantos.

Miro de nuevo a la chica, pero antes de poder decir algo una gran ola de nervios y parálisis le detuvo, quedando solo con verla, meditando sus palabras de presentación y buscar el momento adecuado, después de todo la primera impresión es importante.

-entonces el perrito se cayó y fue un poco gracioso porque le pusieron efectos especiales a el video además de que escuche una nueva canción—le contó parte de su día a el chico con una sonrisa pues le agradaba su compañía mientras él ponía atención a cada palabra

-pues me gustaría escuchar esa canción señorita –le puso una flor en su cabello recibiendo una sonrisa de ella y asintió la chica parándose y poniendo sus manos es su pecho

-¿Qué me está pasando a mí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?, ya no encuentro la realidad, que hermoso es, me digo a mi para reducir el dolor, me decías lo que es real no lo sé... –cantaba danzando un poco por esa confianza que ya tenía con el

-cantas muy bien, fue hermoso y la canción es muy linda, ya sé porque te gusta –aplaudía al ver que termino provocando una sonrisa y un leve rubor de la chica.

Terminó el tiempo y se despertó yéndose del lugar, despidiéndose antes de Jano, con la mirada de la otra desde la ventana, dándose contra el suelo, no pudo hacer nada para conversar.

Esa situación ya era ridícula, estaba dando vueltas frente a la ventana, diciendo cosas al azar, es que hace tiempo se detenía a decir el muy simple "Hola" y por eso no podía llegar a hablar de la nada y tratar de animar a la otra, es que ¿como seria si solo llegaba y le decía "no llores por que se eres mejor, puedes hacerlo y te apoyo, entre otros? Fácil MUY BIZARRO, EXTRAÑO y no queria y NO PERMITIRÍA asustarla.

\- esto ya es ridiculo - se tiro al mar ya que ahora pidió la tierra y demás sobre su cabeza; y los mantos de agua bajo suyo, como un acuario enorme con los peces de colores y ballenas nadando frente a sus ojos sin mojarse ella en lo mas mínimo.

\- hija ¿como vas en los estudios?- la de cabello largo recién terminada el desayuno, fue detenida antes de irse a su cuarto por la voz de su padre quien pedía los resultados de sus últimos exámenes a su modo.

\- aqui papá - le paso la boleta sacada de su mochila.

\- mmm - ese gesto y su mirada inconforme supo del único fallo tenia en ese absurdo papel, un nueve en asistencia - ¿que es esta nota?- para muchos padres eso pasaría de alto, si el resto estaba con un diez perfecto en todas las materias.

\- ¿cual?- se hizo la desentendida, pero eso no agrado al hombre demostrandolo con arrugar el ceño, haciéndola sentir asustada, como su respiración se acortaba y su sangre helaba, esa era la señal para un golpe o varios, solo sus pupilas se movían a la mano descansando en el apoya brazos de la silla de madera en espera de sentir su piel el ardor y dolor.

\- este nueve por la faltas de 6 clases - al parecer estaba de buen humor, mejor pensar bien diria, no fuera eso cambiara.

\- son por ayudar en un proyecto de la escuela - eso era media verdad.

\- bien, vete - ni lenta ni perezosa subió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta y caer de espaldas a esta deslizándose hasta abrazar sus piernas para acallar su llanto, odiaba esa sensación, odiaba sentirse asi por su padre, se odia por no ser perfecta, simplemente lloraba de impotencia.

De igual manera se alisto, para ir a su colegio saliendo como de costumbre ir al mural donde su maestra Luz la esperaba, debia hablar de como rescatar esas asistencias con el maestro Luis, para no pasar de nuevo el susto con su padre, sin embargo no sabia que este mismo la miraba desde su vehiculo con la ira inundandolo.

\- asi que por esto has perdido tus estudios - marco desde su celular, conduciendo lejos de ese lugar.

-De verdad que eres tan buena, ¿podrás pasarnos la tarea? Es que nosotras no la hicimos y en verdad no podemos perder otra calificación – unas chicas estaban hablando con nuestra protagonista que sabían que ella era alguien si le insistiera y decían cosas amables le podían engañar para aceptar, era muy ingenua y solo necesitaban esa tarea para conseguir dinero al venderla con sus compañeros de clase.

-Está bien, pero solo ustedes si hay más se podrían dar cuenta y me meterían en problemas –ella les dio su cuaderno que le entregaron después de a ver copiado la tarea.

Cuando la clase empezó el profesor miro que casi todos los chicos del salón tenían las mismas cosas y errores, los regaño y aunque al final confesaron que de ella era la original le quitaron un punto dándole un regaño a ella de que no lo hiciera de nuevo y los dejara hacer la tarea solos, pero eso ya no importaba las chicas aun así tenían su dinero porque no había sido su culpa de que lo anotaran igual.

Nuevamente la depresión se hiso presente que al llegar a su casa y cerrar los ojos terminaron con lágrimas completamente tapada con su cobija.

-es que de verdad yo lo intento y parece que todo lo que hago está mal –lloraba en las piernas del chico que le acariciaba la cabeza lentamente tratando de consolarla –siempre me esfuerzo, hago lo me mejor que puedo y nunca resulta nada, siempre es el mismo resultado, ¡ME SALE MAL! Ya no debería intentarlo, siempre, siempre es lo mismo... Yo siento que no soy nadie, nada importante, no hay nadie para mí, aquí estas tú, pero... afuera estoy sola, ya no quiero irme de aquí...-

-¿Cómo algo que rueda? Algo que comienza y termina igual, los círculos perfectos siempre tengas algún defecto, nada es perfecto así que debes buscar ese defecto y aprovecharlo, con ese error para salir-

-Pero estoy harta de intentarlo, me duele cuando fallo y siempre lo hago... yo solo quiero... alguien afuera que me pueda comprender y ayudar, tú lo haces, pero no estás siempre para ayudarme, solo en las noches ¡me duele! No quiero sentir esto, quiero felicidad nada más, quiero llorar por eso no por esto... yo... ya no quiero regresar, soy muy tonta al pensar eso... que tonta que soy jaja -se reía de ella misma como si lo que dijo fuera muy gracioso, pero eso también le había dolido empeorando el dolor en su pecho.

-de verdad que eres una linda chica incomprendida, que solo quiere la felicidad de otros y prefiere pasar por esto antes de que ellos lo pasen, te sacrificas e incluso estoy seguro que podrías dar toda tu sangre por la vida de alguien preciado-

-pero ¡lo detesto! No valgo nada por eso, hay gente que, aunque haga lo que haga si no es por una acción es por algo que digo que arruina todo, aun así, le doy su especio si lo necesita, aunque sufra un infierno yo por él, la vida... No quiero esto... Pero ya no importa ¡nada importa! –

-tranquila... ya tendrás tu recompensa también allá fuera, no escucho mis lágrimas al cascar, ruedas y ruedas—

Esas noches no durmió, se quedaba en una esquina llorando, con el dolor en su piel y corazón al recordar el escándalo monto su padre sobre ella hiciera el mural, más cuando la maestra expuso su descontento en gritos al verse amenazada por el hombre más cuando entre gritos defendía la comunidad LGBT por ser ella una lesbiana.

Esta de mas decir como en respuesta su padre le dio un puñetazo a la maestra, rompiéndole la nariz, causando el estado catatónico de la mujer y en resultado tenían en sus puertas una demanda, lo cual hizo a su padre enojar tanto que se desahogo con ella a golpes en las noches, alegando era su culpa.

\- es mi culpa esto, si solo hubiera hecho lo que me decían - sus ojos rojos, la nariz irritada y dolorida por ser limpiada de los mocos a cada momento, la garganta ese nudo pesado que no la dejaba respirar

Las mañanas eran pesadas, no le dirigen palabras ambos adultos, siendo escoltada por su madre a las puertas mismas del colegio. En este no era mejor que en casa, todos sin excepción le daban la ley del hielo, golpes "accidentales" cada podían, le hacían maldades; no era para menos la falta de la querida maestra Luz era suficiente para el descontento de todos con ella. Se trago todo, la única en oírla y apoyarla en hacer algo le gustaba resulto herida, ademas de poner en peligro el estatus de sus progenitores.

El dolor era lo unico le dictaba era castigada, por los puños de el jefe de casa y si podia moverse al final, se hacia cortes, esos tentada para liberarse del mundo, ir con Rion, su mundo y . . . ella.

Oh, por qué no solo basto este escándalo, si no que pensó en todo momento, en el aprecio tenía por la chica de sus sueños, el cual en su mente rápida dedujo con las señales ignoraba de sí misma, pero no podía negar más.

Era lesbiana. . . y gustaba de la chica desconocida.

Los días pasaron, volviéndose semanas y estás en meses, ella iba a la escuela continuaba su absurda vida que no veía sentido por no tener a alguien a querer, aunque el chico de sus sueños le decía que lo encontraría cuando menos lo esperaba y donde menos lo esperaba, vacíamente creía en sus palabras, lo único que le hacía sacar una sonrisa era que cuando regresaba a ese lugar jugaban, bailaban todo lo que se les ocurría, reían, ella no necesitaba más que eso, cosas materiales realmente solo le llamaba la atención pero nada más, no era como para que las quería si no eran necesarias, debes en cuando tenía platicas de su vida en ese lugar que ocupaban el sueño completo, pero mientras fuera escuchada estaba bien, además ella se aliviaba un poco con cada acción pero retrocedía con la vida real.

Cuando un día común regreso alguien, ese alguien que era el principal problema de todos lo que tenían, el que comenzó todo, el que abandono su causa de proseguir viva y apoyarla con palabras, varias veces se intentó comunicar con el pero nunca paso que le contestara hace años, justamente cuando cumple la mayoría de edad viene, el que le mintió, el que la dejo, el que no supo nada de él o verlo por tantos años, el que se enteró que tuvo más hijos por otras lados, el que se llevó dinero de su propia familia y nunca regreso, el que ella consideraba un ladrón porque no solo se llevó cosas sin pagarlas también se llevó lo que ella anhela, felicidad...

-hija de verdad estoy muy arrepentido por todo... yo... sé que no he sido buen padre... sé que te he faltado en momentos de tu vida que eran importantes para ti, que no te di lo que de deseabas... pero perdón de verdad... Sé que puede no me perdones, tampoco lo espero después de todo lo que te he hecho, pero... Te amo amor, mi princesa que acune en mis brazos... enserio lo siento –el señor de cabello negro y mucho más alto que su hija lloraba por perdón, se sentía muy mal y él también estaba en depresión, pero lo ignoraba para no tenerlo, aun así, ese día no pudo.

-yo... descuida, te perdono... -no dijo más, dio la vuelta y corrió a donde fuera, ella realmente no lo sentía, ese perdón que le dijo ¿Cómo perdonar a alguien que la dejo sola cuando lo necesitaba?

Estúpido ser si pensaba que lo haria, aun así, lo quería mucho por eso no se atrevió a decirle que no pero ese odio en su pecho estaba presente y era como un clavo grande que le clavaban a cada segundo que seguía, llego a la que era una casa abandonada, no lo pensó y se quedó ahí, lloro todo lo que quiso en ese lugar, anocheció y se quedó dormida en ese lugar peligroso donde podía entrar quien fuera o que las paredes o también la misma casa colapsara en cualquier momento.

-¡Eso es peligroso! No deberías estar dormida en este lugar tan peligroso, puedes morir y sabes que si mueras simplemente quedaras sin poder volver a este lugar –el chico tomo de hombros a la que volvió a llegar, sacudiéndola un poco para que dejara de ver hacía abajo — dime por favor ¿Qué pensabas en quedarte dormida ahí? sé que no harias estas cosas-

-No tiene caso, ya no importa si lo hago o no, mentí justo lo que quiero evitar, siempre miento para que crean que estoy bien y ellos no se preocupen, si muero ya no tendré que hacerlo de nuevo –veía a el pasto verde con una tristeza enorme y su voz solo sonaba seria –si regreso solo seré alguien sin corazón para ya no lastimarme, seré egoísta hasta no considerare el amor que era la única cosa que esperaba en esa patética realidad... -

-NO, por favor, sé que esto es difícil pero tienes que ser fuerte, tú lo eres de la mejor forma y te convierte en alguien excepcional –miro a la chica tomando su mentón para que lo viera pero noto que algo estaba mal, ella ya no soltaba lagrimas a pesar que su interior parecía que estaban siendo clavadas miles de agujas que asían sangrara por dentro, se estaba volviendo fría y sin sentimientos, su mirada ya no reflejaba nada y eso solo la llevaría a un mala vida, tal vez hasta saliendo de este lugar seguro terminaría con su vida... ya no sabía qué hacer.

En la ventana la que la veía estaba estática, tantos meses que la había visto y pensó que ya la conocía, esa chica de sonrisa brillante y tierna estaba desapareciendo frente a sus ojos, ya no era ni la que lloraba y quería mimar por eso, dio un paso asía adelante con el puño fuertemente cerrado y mordiendo su labio sacando un poco de sangre.

Su vida real se fue al caño, su pequeña familia se disolvió, su madre bebía como poseída, su padre perdió el trabajo por la demanda, ella lo pasaba fatal, sus padres desquitaba todo con ella, solo se desmayaba y terminaba en ese lugar y eso era lo único bueno de todo, ver de lejos a esa chica, por qué la amaba y eso era suficiente para hacer lo que haría.

-¡¿Qué HACES?! NO PUEDES IR CON ELLA YA HABLAMOS DE ESTO –la detuvo su guardian felino de ir con la chica que perdía sus sentimientos y que seguro no vería más si seguía las cosas así y no hacía nada.

-Necesito ayudarla, no me importa ya no despertar en esa vida que no soporto y quedar atrapada en el limbo si puedo verla—

-¡Pero saber que no solo tú lo harás, también lo hará ella! Ambas quedaran atrapadas y nunca más podrán ver a su familia y amigos, detente, ella sabrá cómo arreglárselas—

-Y... ¿si no sabe cómo hacerlo?, si esta es la última vez que la veo y regresando aquí siempre tendré en mente que pude a verla ayudado, no me importa ya no verlos, mi familia. . . o lo que se suponía fueran mis padres — una sonrisa y mirada determinada le dio— mientras tenga su sonrisa me es más que suficiente—

Diciendo esto atravesó la ventana provocando un gran ruido al romperse que resonó en ambos, los dos universos se cuarteaban, dejando ver partes oscuras y un temblor sacudió a los dos, partes de lo que era el cielo se dejaba caer como si fuera un espejo rompiéndose, quebrándose y haciéndose polvo al contactar con el suelo, la chica reacciono teniendo miedo volviendo a sentir, pero era temor por lo que pasaba.

**(Nota: aqui se hara una narrativa de ambas)**

-¡Oye! –

La protagonista escucho la voz percibiendo de a ver de donde era, tratando de mantenerse en pie por los movimientos de esa tierra de donde se encontraba viendo a una chica de cabello más largo que el de ella, esta trataba de acercarse, pero no podía por tanto movimiento, las grietas de la tierra partieron la parte donde una se encontraba asiendo que se alejaran poco a poco.

-¿Quién eres tú? –finalmente hablo la chica, viendo como Jano era tragado por la tierra abierta cayendo a una especie de lugar sin fondo negro con solo partes destellantes igual que estrellas

-salta yo te atrapare, te lo prometo —se continúa alejando los trozos de piso donde estaban paradas — quedaras atrapada y sola en un lugar sin retorno, si no vienes a mi, salta yo te atrapare confía en mí –grito la de larga cabellera.

\- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si no sé quién eres? Tengo miedo –

-porque se por lo que pasa, no tenemos los mismos problemas pero siento lo mismo que tu así que por favor salta, no dañaría más a alguien que está a punto de romperse por tantos golpes de la vida, confía en mí –en ese momento debajo de sus pies se hacía una cuarteadura que decía iba a romperse ese lugar también.

La chica sin más remedio, confiando en alguien desconocida para ella se lanzó a sus brazos al mismo momento que también la parte de la contraria se destruía, pudo sujetar de su ropas quedando abrazadas las dos mientras caían en ese pozo negro, sus cabello hacia arriba de ambas, sujetándose con fuerza una de la otra, una lloraba y la otra se tragaba sus llantos por el temor, ambas tenían miedo pero no gritaban solo se aferraban continuando cayendo y ambos universos se destruyeron quedando solo un lagar vacío y negro con estrellas blancas y amarillas, entre destellos azules.

Mientras caían una comenzó a hablar, la de cabellos largos oscuro lo hizo al ver que las lágrimas de la de cabello corto no paraban y todas se iban hacia arriba trato de calmarla con palabras.

_Toma mi mano y hazme sentir el vivo amor_.

-¿Sabes? Yo todos estos meses desde que llegaste te vi, tu sonrisa era más brillante que había visto en mi vida y . . . yo. . . me empecé a encariñar contigo, sé que no me conoces pero... yo te veia todos los dias. . . hay por dios parezco acosadora con decirte esto, te volviste mi grande ambición y anhelo, deseo ver tu sonrisa de nuevo por favor, déjame verla - la de cabello corto abrió los ojos al escuchar todo eso y por su pequeño comentario logro sacarle una sonrisa de las grande acompañada con una risa, por ese momento olvido la caída que tenían.

-¡Eso! Me debes uno tacos ahora por acerté reír -esta también rio por la risa contagiosa de la contraria

-y tú ahora me debes unas galletas jajajaja chica acosadora, tienes razón no te conozco, pero no sé porque me volví tanto para ti o como lograste llegar aquí—

-es una larga historia jeje –

Mientras hablaban de sus vidas y como llegaron, una luz las tomo creando una especia de plataforma quedando paradas en el vacío, ellas caminaron y donde iban la luz las seguía y no dejaba que continuaran cayendo, pero cuando se separaban se desvanecía y una de ellas tenía que ir por la otra para regresar a la caminata y no a su caída sin fin.

Al ya estar un rato que podría ser días, meses, hasta años hablando las chicas se dieron cuenta que de verdad se parecían, una le agradaba su compañía y a la otra le encantaba tenerla a su lado, ahora ya ninguna estaría sola estarías juntas en un lugar donde no había nadie. Una tomo la mano de la contraía.

-Oye, no quiero te pase nada malo, y te quiero mucho ¿si te quedaran a mi lado verdad? —hablo de cabello largo.

-yo llevo muy poco de conocerte, pero también ya siento ese cariño hacía ti, también te quiero y no quiero alejarme de ti—

Ambas quedaron en ese lugar teniendo su compañía, cuanto más tiempo de quedaban en ese lugar más podían conocerse y siempre había algo nuevo que conocer de una o la otra, así fue como un SUEÑO puedo juntar por la eternidad dos almas que por asares del destino nunca pudieron conocerse en la vida real pero ahora estaba juntas, pero esa decisión que tomo una de ellas fue la única en todos sus años de vida que nunca se arrepintió de tomar.

**++++++++++ EXTRA +++++++++**

En los periódicos, televisión y radio, en la hora de las noticias, se daba sin penas ni glorias, la situación actual.

\- bienvenidos a las noticias diarias - una reportera en su ser, tomo los papeles en su escritorio para leer - hoy, he encontrado el cuerpo de una chica que murió al caer en sobre ella una casa en mal estado en un descampado, las autoridades Utilizar el motivo como una fuga de casa, sus padres, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños y las niñas. su padre y su madre en el estado colérico por beber alcohol y caer en una demanda por agresión en contra del padre - se ajustó su escote - están son las noticias, gracias -

**_._._._._._ Fin _._._._._._._._._**

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado y te haya dejado tu comentario y tu apoyo en todo caso.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
